battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
SE-14C Blaster Pistol
The SE-14C is a burst-fire blaster pistol featured in Star Wars Battlefront. Design The SE-14C is a metallic single wield blaster pistol featuring two scopes mounted on its top, used for different firing options, although such never appears in-game.http://starwars.ea.com/starwars/battlefront/planets It has a short barrel, circled by small cooling vents, designed to give it a high cooling capacity, and is underlined by a small power pack. History The SE-14C was the third member of a line of blaster pistols produced by BlasTech Industries, preceeded by the semi-automatic SE-14 blaster pistol used during the Clone Wars and the fully-automatic SE-14r, used by the Galactic Empire. The SE-14C was created as an attempt to solve the SE-14r's severe overheat issuess by replacing the full-auto fire mode with a burst-fire mode. Strategy Using the SE-14C *'Strong against:' Almost any blaster at close range *'Weak against:' Range engagements Overview The game's only non-rifle burst weapon, the SE-14C is blessed with the game's joint highest RPM and membership in the coveted "100 Damage" club, making it a king in close-range incursions. Its power cannot be undermined; its 5 bursts give it the potential to one-shot kill, should each one hit ─ not to mention it can fire 30 of these bursts before overheating. Its impressive 800 RPM gives it a higher rate of fire than that of the TL-50 Heavy Repeater, which is already famous for just that. The blaster’s cooling power is excellent, able to shoot 30 shots (6 bursts) before overheating. And while it warrants a great deal of skill to work to its highest calibre, in the hands of any veteran player, with the accuracy to land all five rounds, the SE-14C is capable of outmatching even the likes of the EE-3 and EE-4. But while its positives are strong, so are its negatives; while the blaster can potentially deal about 50 damage at range, its terrible spread in addition to the game's second highest recoil pattern (beaten out only by the DLT-19X) completely hold it back from doing so reliably, leaving it almost useless at any distance past mid range. And the EE-4, the other close-range burst alternative, is much easier to use, in the sense that it does not require pinpoint accuracy to hit the target. The SE-14C is a mixed bag, near useless on range maps, but highly dangerous on close quarters. The SE-14C is the epitome of reigning supreme and getting supremely rained on. Usage As stated, the SE-14C is a close-range weapon, so on most 6v6 maps it can dominate, although on the likes of Walker Assault maps, it doesn't fare as well. Should you opt for this blaster on longer range maps anyway, always stick to close quarters environments, such as defending objectives or indoor areas. Load out The Focus Fire charge card mimics the behaviour seen when used on the EE-4 or CA-87, turning its spread into a more streamlined spray of blaster bolts that ─ instead of encircling the desired target ─ is inclined to hit almost perfectly, making the blaster significantly more stable by reducing recoil and more accurate. It remedies almost all of its long range issues. Note that, due to its lack of optics, hitting enemies from too large a range can be an issue, even with the card equipped. Use of long-range rifles, like the Cycler Rifle or Pulse Cannon, are a suitable alternative for distanced incursions. The Explosive Shot charge card makes the SE-14C capable of dealing 150 damage per burst in addition to splash damage, paralleling the CA-87 in terms of power, although note that the increased heat generation means that the amount of shots that can be fired without overheating is reduced down to 15 bursts, making it more difficult to use. Its extreme power, especially against heroes, however, cannot be underestimated. Additionally, it is a great counter to the omnipresent Bacta Bomb and Bodyguard Trait, which turn its one-shot kills into two-shot kills. Berserker Trait and Sharpshooter Trait are both good compliments, as they increase the damage dealt by every shot, counteracting the damage resistance provided by the Bodyguard Trait. Versus the SE-14C At close range, more powerful blasters, such as the CA-87 or EE-4, can defeat it, and at longer ranges, it loses to the likes of the EE-3, Relby V-10, A280C, E-11, etc. without Focus Fire. External links * http://symthic.com/battlefront-weapon-info?w=SE-14C ─ SE-14C Blaster stats on Symthic.com * http://symthic.com/battlefront-compare?SE-14C_vs_EE-4 ─ SE-14C versus the EE-4 comparison on Symthic.com * http://symthic.com/battlefront-compare?SE-14C_vs_DL-44 ─ SE-14C versus the DL-44 comparison on Symthic.com References Category:Pistol Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)